Day at the Beach
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: "'Let's get together; it's been so long' he said," a woman with sopping wet blonde hair mocked, "'how about a cruise, it'll be relaxing' he said,'" she continued pulling herself into a small wooden lifeboat. [One-Shot][RWBY Amino challenge OC(s) centered no CC's present]


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY**nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. I do own the OC's I will be using for this story.

Note: OC info can be found on user profile. 

Note2: Story is from a RWBY Amion challenge. No CC's are present.

* * *

**_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

"'Let's get together; it's been so long!' he said," a woman with sopping wet blonde hair mocked, "'how about a cruise, it'll be relaxing!' he said,'" she continued pulling herself into a small wooden lifeboat.

"I hate you with a seething passion," a man with messy brown hair hissed, fishing a bag from the surrounding waters.

"Well, I'm not the one who chartered a cruise that went through the Triad," the woman said as she two pulled various items from the drink.

"Miamore," the man called his voice taking on a serious tone, "where do you think the others ended up?" he asked.

"I don't know, Al," she sighed, "the firelight from the ship, lights only so much. Dawn is in a few hours; we'll start searching then, for now, grab up as much useful looking debris as you can," Miamore ordered.

"Right, right," Al mumbled.

Daybreak came revealing a field of wood and luggage even a few bodies floated by, Miamore and Al checked each one, and each time there was no life present. Al, scanning the area to the port of the ship they had abandoned, spotted a familiar blue-green shape.

"Miamore, look," he cried pointing, she moved over to his side and spotting it herself, rowed towards the object.

As they approached the shape came into full focus as a large backpack, before they came into arms length it spun around a battered face looking at them, "Mother of the Almighty am I elated to lay eyes upon a fellow bipedal hominid," a man with a black binney cried butterfly swimming over to the lifeboat.

"Owen you tenacious little S.O.B, I can't say I'm surprised you survived," Al said grabbing Owen's backpack, the other man slipped the straps off, and Miamore helped him into the boat.

He laid in the bottom of the vessel, looking up at his teammates, "I must disagree with your claim, I am quite surprised…"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Miamore interrupted covering his mouth, "I know if you keep saying negative things karma and Grimm will come and bite us all in the ass. So keep quiet," she told him.

"Fine," Owen agreed sitting up, "I heard surface tension disturbance in the direction of the aft approximately an hour ago," he said, "could be more survivors or…" Owen was interrupted by the sudden and violent thrashing of water from the direction he had indicated moments before.

"Al, grab an oar," Miamore shouted, claiming the other.

Together they powered through the littered water to the sound, they found a spot of disturbed waves, they circled the area for a few moments when a bloom of bubbles erupted from the depths followed by a pair of bodies breaking the surface, one a woman was gasping for air as she cradled the other in her arms.

Miamore dived into the drink, Owen followed suit they each took hold of the newly emerged survivors, well Al brought the boat a bit closer. Owen brought the man whom was unconscious over to Al and together heaved him into the boat.

"Sar, Sarcelle, come on big bro, come back to me," Al pleaded patting Sar's face and checking for any sign of life.

"Are you obtuse? Commence cardiopulmonary resuscitation forthwith," Owen shouted climbing in beside the pair of brothers.

"Layman's term, man I'm not a thesaurus, like you," Al screamed back as he started CPR.

"You're doing what I had stated," Owen said, he removed the tie and collar around Sarcelle's neck and tilted his head back before giving two breaths to the man.

"Help Miamore, I'm better trained," Owen told Al, taking over the chest compressions.

The younger brother did not argue; he moved to the back of the boat giving room to his teammate to work, he leaned over the edge where Miamore had hold of the boat, the women rested against her chest.

"You two okay?" he asked taking hold of the woman and hosting her in, Miamore gave a sharp nod and pulled herself aboard.

"I'm better than that poor fellow," the woman said her voice little over a whisper.

A spurring sound erupted from the body at the front of the boat, Owen lifted Sar up and pushed him to the side so he could deposit the salty water from his lungs back into the ocean.

"Easy now," Owen cooed, rubbing small circles into his teammates back as he fought to breathe on his own.

Owens own breath caught when he saw a deep gash to the back of his friends head, 'what is it with Sarcelle and head injuries?' he thought to himself.

Well, Owen was busy, Al took his waterproof jacket and wrapped it around their new guest, "well me lady, I must say it's not often I pluck such a flower from a watery grave," he flirted bring her closer to him.

"Why did I write you saying that," the woman signed breaking free from his hold.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"From your clothing, you where a staffer from the ship," Miamore interjected having not heard the statement from the woman, "do you know if they sent out a distress beacon?"

"Part of the prompt was for the ship not to have sent out a signal, so as a good author I made sure there wasn't," I said looking at my little creations.

Both held looks of fear, anger, and confusion, "Nmjd1234isaZombie is the username I go by, and this is going to get confusing real fast so let's backtrack a little. Readers, you'll have too as well," I said snapping my fingers time stopped then started to flow back to the point where I just had to make Al say such a cheesy line.

Well, Owen was busy, Al took his waterproof jacket and wrapped it around their new guest, "well me lady, I must say it's not often I pluck such a flower from a watery grave," he flirted bring her closer to him.

'Good lord that is almost on par with Wisconsin level cheese,' I think to myself.

"From your clothing you where a staffer from the ship," Miamore asked, "do know if they sent out a distress beacon?"

'Readers I'm switching from fourth wall stuff to a straight story, so enjoy,' I said to the audience, "I don't know," she lied, "I worked the bar, not on the bridge," she told Miamore.

"What's your Name?"

"Viridi DeQueen, but call me V it's easier to remember," V said her eyelids starting to drupe.

"Whoa there, you can't fall asleep," Al said shaking V. "I have more questions, what happened to my brother?"

"He saved me…'yawn'...one of the pulleys for a lifeboat broke, and sung at me, he pushed himself and me aside in time, he just forgot that it would swing back. It hit him and propelled him forwards into the water, and I ended up along for the ride," V told him nodding off despite the best efforts from the ex-huntsman.

When V woke up the sun was hanging low in the sky; Sarcelle was still laid out in the bottom of the boat, his brother beside him. Owen and Miamore were treading water, working on something.

"Welcome hither from arms of Morpheus," Owen greeted, seeing her stir.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Gathering what we can before it drifts away," Miamore told her, "right now though we are working on a way to keep what we did grab from floating away. We can't keep it all in the boat; it's tiny as all hell," she added.

"Yes, we are constructing a makeshift net, though we are currently disagreeing on how to attach it to our lifeline," Owen said lifting a weaved mess of fabric.

It had been secured to a scrap of luggage to act as pontoons a similar piece lay in the boat, "what about making it longer and stretching it across the middle of the boat?" V suggested.

"Already tried it," Miamore told her surging, "could you hand me that rope.

"Do you think anyone will find us?" V asked handing it to her.

"The ship was to arrive at port in ten hours time, even without a distress beacon the Mistel Port Authority will send out a search plane within 48 hours along the plotted route," Owen answered, "we just need to stay the course, and we will have a good chance of retrieval."

"Well that's good," V's stomach decided to make a complaint, "oh, sorry."

"Don't be," Owen said pointing over to his backpack, "my bag has a selection of protein bars and trail mix."

"Someone came prepared."

Owen came closer and whispered to her, "I have been created with several of the author's paranoid tendencies," he winked at her, before rejoining his cousin.

'Hot damn, they're becoming self-aware!'

Miamore and Owen managed to complete their little project before nightfall, they each took turns keeping watch for Grimm and passerby ships or aircraft.

The sun breached the horizon bathing the little band of survives in golden rays, though there was a somber mood that hung heavy around the boat. Srcelle's condition took a turn in the night and passed from this realm to the next.

His team each took a turn to say a few words before his brother lowered him into the water and using his semblance pushed the body below the waves.

The rest of the day Al sat and stared where they had buried his brother, the others worked on varus thing to keep distracted. A plane or two flew by, and despite their best efforts were missed both times. The debris field around them had shrunk as thing floated away, but Miamore using the stars kept them in a stationary location.

As Owen predicted within a week the Mistral Port Authority's scout plane flew overhead and circled them before heading off the following day a ship arrived to retrieve them.

Al wasn't the same after losing his brother, it was difficult for him to remain in Atlas and the town they lived in so he moved to Vacuo, V disappeared soon after landfall, Miamore went back to the Atlas Academy, and Owen returned to Mistral.

This trip was the last time Team KASO would ever be together.

* * *

**_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

.


End file.
